


Das Treffen [Underfell // Uppertale]

by MeisterEule



Series: A broken World [UF/Uppertale] [1]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Underfell, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, F/M, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Not Beta Read, Underfell Frisk, Underfell Grillby, Underfell Sans
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-14
Updated: 2016-07-14
Packaged: 2018-07-23 23:21:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7484001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeisterEule/pseuds/MeisterEule
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>>> Ein kleiner Einblick in ein Projekt dass ich bald mal Starten möchte!!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Das Treffen [Underfell // Uppertale]

**Author's Note:**

> Dies hier ist ein kleiner Einblick in etwas, was ich mir so die letzten Wochen überlegt habe und ein Projekt an das ich mich rantrauen möchte - meine Vorstellung wie das Underfell Universum die Oberfläche erreicht und was passiert, wenn Monster und Menschen wieder aufeinander treffen. 
> 
> Ja, euch wird das Pairing Sans / Frisk aufgetischt - viel Spaß damit :D ~

Ihre Schritte halten durch die leeren Straßen, es war eine Ewigkeit her seitdem sie das letzte Mal in den Gassen der Stadt unterwegs gewesen war. In den letzten acht Jahren hatte der Krieg die Stadt in einigen Teilen komplett unbewohnbar gemacht, einige hingegen waren nur etwas zerstört.  
  
In einem der gefährlichen Stadtteilen, mit Häuserruinen, befand Frisk sich gerade. 

Langsam erreichte sie das Ende der engen Gasse, innerlich fragte sie sich ob Grillby ihr die Wahrheit erzählt hatte. Abrupt hielt sie inne als sie unerwartet eine Stimme hören konnte.  
An der Gabelung zu einer Seitenstraße blieb die Brünette stehen, ihren Rücken drückte sie gegen die kühle, übrig gebliebene Mauerwand des zerstörten Hauses neben ihr und linste um die Ecke.  
Einige Meter entfernt standen zwei Monster, das eine über zwei Köpfe kleiner als sie selbst und das Andere war etwa einen Kopf größer als sie. 

„hast du es dabei?“, das Größere von Beiden zog sich die Kapuze vom Kopf und ließ den Menschen erstarren.  
Sans. 

Ihre Augen musterten das Skelett, selbst dafür sah er müde aus, das Rot in den dunklen Augenhöhlen blickte das kleine Monster eindringlich an. 

„J-ja.. n-nur... nicht so viel wie sonst“, die hohe Stimme halt in der leeren Straße nach und ihre Worte entlocken dem Skelett ein lautes Grummeln. 

„was soll das heißen?“

„W-wir haben diese Woche nicht so viel bekommen... d-du musst auch nur den halben Preis bezahlen“, stotterte es vor sich hin und zog eine kleine Tüte aus seiner Manteltasche. 

„das ist wohl das mindeste... und nun her damit“, auch er zog etwas aus seiner Jackentasche. Schnell zählte er das Gold durch ehe er es in einen kleinen Beutel verfrachtete.  
Die beiden Monster tauschten ihre Sachen, Sans musterte den Inhalt der Tüte skeptisch und das Andere zählte auch das Gold in dem kleinen Beutel nach. 

„Nächste Woche um die gleiche Zeit?“, der Angesprochene nickte und das vermummte Monster verschwand in die Richtung hinter Sans. 

Zitternd hatte Frisk die gesamte Szene beobachtet, als das kleine Monster von dannen gezogen war verließ sie ihr Mut sofort. Noch immer stand sie in der Gasse, ihr Herz schlug ihr bis zum Hals und das Geschehen machte es nicht einfacher. 

„komm raus! glaub ja nicht ich hätte dich nicht bemerkt“, die Stimme jagte ihr einen kalten Schauer über den Rücken. 

Das hätte ihr doch klar sein sollen. 

Mit zitternden Knien verließ sie ihr Versteck, der intensive Blick lässt sie beinahe gefrieren, Frisk wollte etwas sagen als sie jedoch innehielt. 

Das linke Auge ihres Gegenübers leuchtete gefährlich rot auf, im nächsten Augenblick flogen ein Dutzend Knochen in ihre Richtung, schützend hielt sie sich die Arme vor den Kopf.  
Die Knochen beförderten das Mädchen gegen die nächste Hauswand, gezielt wurden ihre Beine mit Hilfe der Hose und neuen Knochen an das Mauerwerk gebannt. Instinktiv griff sie nach den Knochen links und rechts von ihr und im nächsten Augenblick wurden durch ihren Pullover auch ihre Arme an die Wand gepinnt. 

„Sans...“, Frisk's Stimme war leise, verängstigt beobachtete sie wie benanntes Monster näher kam. 

Mit seiner linken Hand entblößt er die Seele des Menschen die unfreiwillig nun etwas einen halben Meter vor ihr in der Luft schwebte. 

„nenn mir einen guten grund warum ich dich nicht auf der stelle umbringen sollte.“

Die kalte Stimme entlockte ihr ein Wimmern, ihre Augen weiteten sich mit purem Horror als nur wenige Zentimeter vor ihrer Seele ein Knochen manifestierte. Die Spitze ist auf das rote, schwach leuchtende Herz gerichtet. 

„Ich... ich hab nach dir gesucht Sans“, nach ihrem Satz verließ ein lauter Schrei ihre Kehle als sich der Knochen in ihre Seele bohrte, ein kleines Stück nur, aber es sorgte für ordentlich Schaden. Gift-Schaden.  
****

**13 von 20 HP.**

„ich sagte einen guten grund.“

Tränen sammelten sich in ihren Augenwinkeln, zitternd atmete sie ein. 

„Sans... ich... bitte lass mich erklären“ erneut bohrte sich der Knochen tiefer, entlockte ihr einen weiteren Schrei. 

Frisk hatte vergessen wie stark und unangenehm der Schmerz durch Seelenschaden war.  
****

**6 von 20 HP.**

„irgendwelche letzten worte?“

Sie konnte sich ein weiteres Wimmern nicht verkneifen, schwach versuchte sie erneut die Knochen, die sie festhielten, zu lösen, aber es nützte nichts. 

„Sans... ich... ich...“, Tränen liefen über ihre Wangen als sie die geballte Ladung ihrer Gefühle übermannte. 

Sie war jahrelang eingesperrt gewesen, jenseits ihrer Freunde, ihrer Familie. Sie hatte einiges durchmachen müssen um zu fliehen. Sie hatte sich auf Grillby eingelassen um diesen Treffpunkt hier zu finden und das alles... für nichts?

„Ich hab dich so lange gesucht... ich hab sogar... sogar“ ihre Stimme überschlug sich als sie bitterlich anfing zu Weinen. Ihr emotionaler Ausbruch hatte ihren Angreifer aber überzeugt, Sans hielt inne, seine Augen ruhten auf dem Menschen. 

„Ich hab mit ihm geschlafen damit er mir erzählt wo ich dich finde“, das Mädchen ließ ihren Kopf hängen, beschämt über das was sie getan hat. 

Der Körper zitterte stark, als sich die Knochen an ihren Beinen und an den Armen in Luft auflösten sackte sie zu Boden, mit beiden Händen fing sie ihren Sturz etwas. 

„wer?“, Sans' Stimme ließ sie stark zusammen zucken, sie war näher als gedacht als die Brünette ihren Kopf anhob und das Monster nicht einmal einen halben Meter entfernt war. 

Ein dunkles Rot legte sich auf ihre Wangen, sie schüttelte schwach ihren Kopf, noch immer war sie am Weinen als sie sich etwas aufrichtete, die Arme legte sie um ihren Oberkörper und wimmerte leise. 

„frisk... wer hat dich damit erpresst?“, Sans kniete sich vor seine Freundin, er spürte das schwache Zucken als sein Knie unabsichtlich ihres berührte. 

Sie schüttelte nur stärker den Kopf, mehr Tränen bahnten sich über die erröteten Wangen. 

Sans war wütend. Wütend auf Frisk. Sie ist damals einfach verschwunden. Toriel hatte seit dem Tag kein Wort mehr mit jemandem gesprochen und sie war die Einzige, die wusste was passiert ist.  
Alle sind davon ausgegangen sie hätte alle im Stich gelassen.  
Aber das Bild vor seinen Augenhöhlen sah nicht wie jemand aus, der sie einfach im Stich gelassen hatte. 

Ohne noch weiter nachzudenken zog er das Mädchen in eine Umarmung, fest drückte er sie an sich als sie im gleichen Moment ihre Arme um ihn legte, den Kopf gegen seinen Brustkorb gedrückt. 

„Sans... es tut mir alles so leid“, das Monster konnte sie kaum verstehen, noch enger drückte er sie an sich als er die Verzweiflung und Einsamkeit in ihrer Stimme hörte. 

„shh... es wird alles gut... es wird alles wieder gut.“

 


End file.
